Hustler
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Posisinya sebagai hustler kelas tinggi yang ia dapatkan sekarang, tidaklah dengan mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia berjuang keras demi menyambung hidup. Namun, secara mendadak ia kedatangan pria berambut hitam mencuat yang memesannya lima kali lipat dan mengajukannya suatu penjelasan. Apakah itu? Sasunaru. Dark content.


**Pendahuluan**

 **.**

 **.**

KRIING!

Di apartemen kecil bertipe standar itu bergaung bunyi jam weker yang sudah lima belas menit terdengar. Menilik dari pemiliknya yang masih bergumam tak senang, jam weker seakan tak peduli dengan keadaan sang pemilik. Tak berapa lama, sang Pemilik menghentikan gaungannya dan memilih untuk merapatkan selimutnya lagi.

Sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain, _handphone_ nyalah yang mengkhianati dirinya lagi. Dengungan kasar mengganggu ketenangannya yang masih memeluk guling. Dua menit terlewati, dengungan itu berhenti. Namun bergetar kembali selama lebih dari lima kali.

Merutuki penelpon di seberang, si Pemilik berambut pirang itu pun menyambar handphone yang ada di balik bantal dan menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat pemanggilnya.

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU, BRENGSEK!" Sesaat hening.

"Beginikah cara kau menyapa bossmu di pagi hari, Naruto?" Meneguk ludahnya, Naruto tersenyum lebar, lupa kalau orang di seberang tidak bisa melihat kegugupannya.

"Ehehe, Orochimaru-sama, maaf saya tidak tahu kalau itu anda..."

"Tidak masalah, tidak masalah sama sekali bagiku, Naru- _chan_. Lagipula kau adalah 'anak' kesayanganku. Asal kau tidak membalikkan punggungmu dariku, aku tak masalah kau maki dengan kata-kata kasar." Alis Naruto berkerut tak senang. Tak senang ia dipanggil dengan sebutan _chan_ yang notabene diperuntukkan untuk anak kecil dan tak senang dengan tuntutan tak langsung yang dikemukakan oleh si Boss bertampang ular.

"Um, ada yang bisa kubantu, Orochimaru- _sama_?"

"Wah, wah tak berbasa basi ya. Khas sekali dengan sifatmu yang meledak-ledak. Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke topik utama." Bangun dari posisinya semula dan sedikit berjengit menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Naruto menggaruk perutnya sambil berjalan ke meja di kanannya, mengambil gelas berisikan air putih.

"Ya? Jadi?" Meneguk air putih, Naruto masih berkerut tak senang. Berbincang dengan bossmu di pagi hari setelah pekerjaan yang sangat memuakkan adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Naruto lakukan.

Terdengar tawa tertahan bossnya yang semakin mengeratkan pegangan Naruto di handphonenya.

"Malam ini kau akan dipesan sehari semalam oleh pewaris Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke dengan biaya sewa sebesar lima kali lipat tarifmu yang biasa."

"Oh, begitu. Lima ka─ HAAH?!" Air putih yang masih di dalam mulutnya menyembur keluar dengan diselingi batuk yang keras.

"H-haah?! Apa-apaan itu? Lima kali? Kau tidak bercanda kan, Orochimaru- _sama_?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda di pagi hari seperti ini, Naruto. Tadi pagi Karin menghubungiku katanya pewaris Uchiha yang berwajah tampan dan selalu bersikap dingin kepada para media itu ternyata memesan Uzumaki Naruto, sang hustler nomor satu di klub kita sebanyak lima kali lipat. Padahal kabarnya bangsawan Uchiha itu dikenal paling jijik dengan klub rendah seperti kita. Tak kusangka, hormon si Bungsu ternyata tak bisa ditahan melihat keelokan dari sang legendaris," jelas panjang lebar dari boss Naruto yang Naruto tebak sedang tersenyum lebar lima jari.

Terdiam sebentar, Naruto membuka mulutnya setelah bangun dari kekagetannya. "Lalu? Aku harus ke mana dan dia menuntut apa dariku?"

"Nanti malam jam tujuh, kau akan dijemput oleh supirnya di apartemenmu. Kau hanya cukup berdandan cantik dan apik. Dia tak menyebutkan detail _service_ yang ia inginkan hanya saja kau bawa saja alat-alat yang biasanya. Kau menyimpannya kan?"

Mendelik ke arah pojokan lemarinya, sebuah keranjang rotan kotak tertutup duduk manis dengan menyimpan sejuta rahasia. Tentu saja keranjang rotan itu bukanlah berisikan sandwich ataupun daging asap seperti yang orang biasa kira.

"Ya, aku menyimpannya setelah 'acara' kemarin malam. Hei, bisakah kau meminta si Tua Danzo itu untuk menahan libidonya? Aku masih tak mengira walaupun kulitnya sudah berkerut banyak dia masih meminta empat ronde dalam semalam. Pantatku masih sakit, kau tahu?"

Tawa terkekeh terdengar dari seberang. Terlihat bossnya itu _mood_ nya sangat baik dan senang karena simpanan banknya akan bertambah dari yang biasanya.

"Kau berdoa saja kalau si Uchiha bungsu ini mau memesanmu lagi sehingga kau tak perlu melayani si Tua itu. Aku akan memberikan Kiba sebagai penggantimu kalau kau bisa menggoda si Bungsu agar kembali ke kita."

"...maksudku bukan itu juga. Kau tolak saja semua permintaannya. Bilang saja, klub kita tidak lagi menerima Tua Keladi yang mau masturbasi saja butuh satu jam penuh." Tawa lepas kembali terdengar. Hei, Naruto tak bermaksud untuk melawak.

"Yah, apapun itulah. Kau dandan saja yang cantik. Buat dia bisa mencium bahkan menjilat kakimu dengan mulutnya yang tajam itu." Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Menghela nafas, Naruto melirik ke arah jam weker yang masih memandangnya. Jam tiga sore. Tak ia sangka ia tidur sampai delapan jam. Mungkin tubuhnya meminta waktu istirahat yang cukup setelah melayani kakek tua yang─katanya masih berjiwa muda. Ia pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap membersihkan tubuh.

Tiga jam adalah waktu yang cukup untuk memanjakan diri dan melumuri tubuhnya dengan berbagai _lotion_ dan juga krim tubuh dengan wangi jeruk kesukaannya.

.

.

* * *

 **Hustler**

 **Disclaimer : katanya sih Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi menurut saya yang punya kendali itu Studio Pier- /dibekep**

 **Inspirasi dari komik 'Banana Fish' by Akimi Yoshida**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Warning: Konten Dewasa** walau di sini belum ada, **Male x male**

(Jujur nantinya cerita ini tidak hanya mengenai Si Panjang Gemuk masuk maju mundur ke Si Lubang Hangat. Cerita ini akan masuk ke dark content, di mana banyak psikologikal semacam self harm, suicide, death chara, rape, dll dsb. Jadi yang tidak suka dengan warning ini harap ditutup saja. :') )

* * *

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, supir Uchiha Sasuke itu datang tepat waktu jam tujuh malam dengan menaiki mobil Lamborghini hitam yang berlambangkan klan Uchiha kecil di bagian kap. Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya, heran. Ia kira si Bungsu ini akan diam-diam menjemputnya agar tak ada satupun media yang tahu bahwa Uchiha memesan pelacur untuk kebutuhan pribadi.

Ia, setelah bebersih, mencoba untuk mencari informasi mengenai si Bungsu Uchiha di situs Glugel. Deretan berita _affair_ ataupun kesuksesan dari si Bungsu terpapar di koran maya yang Naruto lihat. Ada salah satunya menyatakan bahwa gosipnya si Bungsu sudah menikah dengan dokter pribadi keluarganya, Haruno Sakura, namun dibantah habis-habisan dengan satu kalimat pedas yang diutarakannya.

'Apa kalian tak punya pertanyaan yang lebih berbobot dari ini?' Adalah satu kalimat yang ia utarakan.

Tentu itu justru membuat media semakin gencar untuk mencari tahu, hanya saja tak lebih dari seminggu, berita itu pun menghilang. Naruto semakin bingung untuk apa Uchiha yang terkenal ini harus mengendus ke dunia bawah yang bahkan tersembunyi di balik papan nama 'Restoran Sushi Orochi'. Ya, klub yang tempat ia bekerja sekarang adalah klub gay yang menjajakan anak-anak lelaki di bawah umur hingga dua puluh tujuh tahun namun disembunyikan dengan plang Restoran Sushi di bagian depan klubnya. Tentu akan terasa aneh karena Restoran Sushi namun bertempat di distrik merah.

Dengan persembunyian itulah, Orochimaru dapat meraup keuntungan yang besar karena banyak pelanggan yang datang adalah anak konglomerat ataupun politikus yang bersedia merogoh kantungnya lebih dalam hanya untuk menikmati tubuh anak lelaki di bawah umur. Seluruh pekerja di tempat Orochimaru adalah anak-anak yang ia ambil di jalanan. Termasuk salah satunya adalah Naruto yang telah hidup sebatang kara.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah hustler profesional yang telah merangkak naik dari posisinya yang aktor _child porn_ menjadi tangan kanan boss Orochimaru. Ia yang telah mengetahui bagaimana kerasnya hidup, menyambung nyawanya dengan menjual tubuhnya hingga ia bisa membuat kalangan atas tergila-gila pada keindahan tubuhnya. Kulit karamel yang eksotis ditambah dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru langit yang menghantarkan listrik siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tentunya semua itu tak ia dapatkan secara alamiah. Ia bagaimana pun memiliki fisik seorang lelaki kebanyakan dengan janggut yang tumbuh ataupun kulit yang agak kasar. Karena itu setiap hari ia merawat diri, menjaga kondisi tubuhnya tetap sehat dan indah. Keindahan wajahnyalah yang ia dapatkan secara alamiah, dengan mata biru dan rambut halus hadiah dari ayah serta wajah yang bundar yang memiliki tanda lahir tiga garis di masing-masing pipi hadiah dari ibu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Uzumaki- _sama_."

Suara baritone dari sang supir menyadarkan lamunannya. Supir yang berambut coklat gelap dan kedua bola mata hitam legam itu di awal bertemu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Yamato'. Ia tidaklah ramah, tapi setidaknya tidak membuat Naruto jengah. Menganguk, Naruto pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke pintu utama di hotel yang memiliki plang bertuliskan Sharingan Hotel.

.

" _Naik ke lantai tiga puluh tujuh dan cari nomor pintu 699_ ," kata Yamato sambil menyerahkan kartu hotel padanya.

Mencari-cari nomor pintu itu, Naruto pun akhirnya menemukan di bagian pojok koridor. Mengetuk pelan dan menunggu hingga suara 'Masuk' terdengar, ia pun mengarahkan kartu itu ke mesin pendeteksi. Mengeratkan pegangannya di keranjang rotan, Naruto memasuki kamar yang bernuansa krem dengan lampu temaram sebagai penerangannya.

Dengan penerangan yang minim, Naruto tak terlalu bisa memperhatikan bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke dari dekat. Ia membungkuk tanda menghormati. "Saya Naruto. Mohon bantuannya, Uchiha- _sama_."

Sosok pemuda itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Mengerutkan keningnya, Naruto pun menaruh keranjangnya di meja dan mendekati Uchiha Bungsu yang masih duduk di kursi di dekat jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih. Ia tak berani untuk menghidupkan lampu jika tak disuruh. Ia tak biasa dengan kondisi yang dimana pelanggannya memperhatikannya saja tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Ia pernah mendapat pelanggan seperti itu, tapi setelah ia memperkenalkan diri biasanya pelanggannya akan langsung menubruknya ke atas kasur.

Dan di kondisi ini, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha Bungsu itu. "Bolehkah saya duduk di sini?" ujarnya sambil menyentuh kasur king size. Uchiha hanya menganguk. Mendapat persetujuan, ia pun duduk dengan masih tersenyum.

"Hentikan senyuman palsu itu."

"Eh?" Mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto melihat Uchiha Bungsu itu menatapnya dengan bola mata hitam tajam.

"Maaf, tuan. Saya tidak terlalu mendengar tadi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Berdiri dari posisinya, Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir. Khawatir kalau Uchiha bungsu ini marah dan akan menuntutnya di pengadilan. Hei, ia bahkan belum berbuat apa-apa, gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Si Bungsu Uchiha itu membuka mulutnya secara perlahan dan berkata dengan lantang, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan seks denganmu, aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia yang seorang hustler kelas tinggi dipanggil dengan bayaran lima kali lipat tarifnya yang biasa oleh si Bungsu Uchiha hanya untuk berbicara empat mata. Oke, itu sangat normal. Sangat nor─ OI, INI TAK BERCANDA 'KAN? ─ jerit Naruto dalam hati.

'Apakah si Bungsu ini impoten? Atau dia tidak tertarik dengan pria? Lalu kenapa ia dipanggil ke sini kalau begitu? Ah ya untuk berbicara, tapi kenapa harus dengan bayaran lima kali lipat? Apa-apaan ini? Lalu untuk apa dia harus berte─

"Aku memanggilmu ke sini agar kau bisa lepas dari kungkungan Orochimaru, Uzumaki." Potong si Bungsu tanpa diminta. Naruto semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa orang ini bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Bisakah kau menceritakan apapun mengenai dirimu?"

"Eh?" Uchiha menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku bilang, kau ceritakan mengenai hidupmu sampai hari ini dengan singkat, _Usuratonkachi_." Alis Naruto berkerut.

Untuk apa ia harus menceritakan kehidupannya? Memangnya ia melamar pekerjaan ke perusahaan Uchiha atau ia sedang melakukan interview dadakan? Sejak kapan perusahaan Uchiha merekrut karyawan dari pekerja seks di distrik merah?

Mengesampingkan kekesalannya, Naruto kembali tersenyum bisnis. Apapun yang Uchiha ini minta ia harus mengikutinya bukan? Bagaimana pun ia telah memesan dirinya dengan bayaran lima kali lipat.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, lahir tanggal sepuluh Oktober, dua puluh lima tahun, bekerja di Restoran Sushi Orochi tapi juga merangkap sebagai pekerja seks di sana. Aku tinggal di apartemen Asuma sejak tiga tahun ini. Orangtuaku telah meninggal karena sakit keras. Aku memiliki adik satu-satunya yang bernama Uzumaki Menma. Kami bekerja keras agar bisa tetap hidup. Ada lagi pertanyaan, Uchiha- _sama_?" ucap Naruto dalam satu helaan nafas. Ia kembali memasang senyum namun diselingi dengan raut muka sedih─cara yang paling mudah untuk mendapatkan simpati dari pelanggannya. Menceritakan hidupnya yang menyedihkan ditambah dengan kehadiran saudara yang sangat bergantung dengannya. Tentu tak semuanya bohong, tapi tak semuanya juga benar.

Uchiha bungsu hanya terdiam. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap bola mata biru langit Naruto dengan datar. Merasa tak enak dengan pandangan menusuk itu, Naruto memperhatikan gorden yang ada di belakang Uchiha.

Uchiha bungsu itu membuka laci meja kayu yang ada di sebelah sofanya dan mengeluarkan berkas dokumen yang tebal. Menaruhnya di pangkuannya, Uchiha itu membolak balik beberapa halaman lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Entah kenapa data yang aku miliki _sedikit_ berbeda dengan apa yang kau ceritakan, Uzumaki."

Alis Naruto berkerut. "Data?" beonya sedikit jengah. Apa maksud Uchiha dengan data yang dimilikinya?

Bibir tipis pemuda berambut hitam itu terangkat. Memandang dengan manik hitam yang berkilat─seperti tertantang─, ia kembali membuka mulutnya dengan senyum merendahkan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, lahir tanggal sepuluh Oktober, dua puluh lima tahun, pekerja di Restoran Sushi Orochi yang bertempat di distrik merah Kitsune. Tinggal di apartemen Asuma selama tiga tahun belakangan ini, sebelumnya tinggal di kediaman Orochimaru. Nama orang tua tidak diketahui, tidak memiliki saudara sama sekali─alias tinggal sendiri di apartemen Asuma, asal usul tidak diketahui, namun bukti-bukti menunjukkan bahwa perawakan wajah dan tubuh diketahui mirip delapan puluh persen dengan data orang yang sudah meninggal dunia delapan belas tahun yang lalu yaitu─"

Mata biru langit itu membulat.

"─Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal Namikaze Minato dan sang Pewaris Namikaze."

.

.

Meneguk ludahnya, si Pirang tersenyum lebar. Mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas ranjang empuk yang tak dipedulikan oleh kedua pria yang harusnya telah melakukan pergumulan di atas ranjang. Menggoyangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana bahan hitam, si Pirang membuka mulutnya. Memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan hanya keheningan.

"Aah, apa yang anda bicarakan, Uchiha- _sama_? Aku? Seseorang yang telah mati? Pewaris Nami─ apa tadi? Jangan bercanda, Uchiha- _sama_."

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, Namikaze," tukasnya datar. Merengut, Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti tuan salah data. Tak mungkin bukan, orang yang sudah meninggal dunia kembali hidup? Memangnya ini film zombie atau _time travel_? Ini bukan tayangan bioskop khas negara luar, Uchiha- _sama_. Lagipula daripada kita berbincang, bukankah lebih baik saya melayani tuan dengan baik? Bayaran lima kali lipat tuan akan terbayar dengan kepuasan fisik dan batin tuan," ujar Naruto sambil mengelus ranjang putih yang ia duduki.

Sayangnya, wajah datar itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan godaan hustler. "Bayaran itu akan sebanding jika aku bisa menemukan Pewaris Namikaze itu dan membawanya kembali hidup-hidup."

Menggeremetakkan giginya, Naruto memandang tajam sosok pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Pemuda ini adalah pemuda pintar, berbeda dengan pria lain yang selama ini ia layani. Jika biasanya hanya dengan godaan sedikit pria di hadapannya akan terangsang, di hadapannya sekarang sama saja seperti menggoda mayat. Tak berminat dan tak bereaksi dengan apapun yang ia lakukan. Justru sekarang Narutolah yang dipojokkan oleh pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Apa buktinya kalau aku adalah pewaris Namikaze?" ujar Naruto. "Jika kau tak punya bukti data mengenai kalau aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, apa kau bisa seenaknya mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang kau cari?"

Uchiha itu tersenyum. Dikatakan tersenyum karena bibirnya naik sekitar tiga puluh derajat.

"Tentu saja aku punya─Uchiha melemparkan sebundel kertas yang dijepit klip hitam besar ke kasur─ dan tak mungkin aku menemuimu dengan bayaran tinggi kalau aku tak punya persiapan, _Dobe_." Melirik tajam, Naruto mengambil bundelan itu dan membacanya perlahan.

Di paling atas keterangan mengenai nama, tanggal lahir dan data pribadi pasien dengan nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Serta keterangan mengenai data orangtua dari Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina tertulis di bawahnya. Deretan hasil mengenai uji forensik terlampir di kertas belakang.

Sebagian besar ia tak mengerti karena berbagai kata-kata medis dan biologis yang tertera namun ada beberapa kata yang ia mengerti dengan _checklist_ bertanda 'Cocok'. Mata biru langit itu melebar. Sekitar delapan puluh sembilan persen dari hasil pemeriksaan itu menunjukkan kecocokan. Namun ada satu hal yang Naruto tak mengerti.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan data mengenai pemeriksaan tubuhku? Seingatku terakhir kali aku ke dokter adalah dua bulan lalu saat aku mengeluh rektumku sakit ke dokter pribadi Orochimaru. Tak mungkin bukan, data milik Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat adalah data palsu?" ejeknya tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja tak mungkin, Namikaze Naruto yang terhormat. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa-bisanya tertidur di tempat tidur klien tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun setelah lelah menghadapi Tua Keladi tiga jam penuh," Uchiha bungsu itu berjalan ke arah kotak dekat televisi layar lebar yang ada di hadapan Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa Uchiha mengetahui kalau ia tertidur tak sengaja di tempat Danz─

Ah.

"Jangan bilang Tua Danzo itu adalah antek-antekmu, _Teme_."

Uchiha itu tersenyum. Menyalakan televisi dengan remote yang ia pegang, Uchiha itu mempersilahkan Naruto melihat apa yang ada di layar lebar itu.

Ada sekitar lima belas kotak yang berisikan tayangan dalam apartemennya─yang Naruto terka bahwa itu adalah kamera CCTV yang dipasang di berbagai sudut ruangan apartemennya. Yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi adalah isi apartemennya hampir separuhnya kosong. Membelalak horor, Naruto berteriak lantang, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?"

"Mengosongkan apartemenmu."

"UNTUK APA?! BELUM PASTI JUGA BUKAN AKU ADALAH NAMIKAZE ITU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! APA HAKMU MELAKUKAN ITU, BRENGSEK!" Naruto meraung dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja biru tua yang dipakai Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia tak terima jika ia diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang kaya yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bukanlah budak Uchiha dan juga bukan properti milik Uchiha, lalu apa hak Si Bungsu untuk seenaknya mengeluarkannya dari apartemen yang sudah ia tempati selama tiga tahun lebih?

"Hakku melakukan ini semua atas dasar permintaan 'Kasus Pengembalian Namikaze Naruto' yang diberikan oleh Tuan Senju Kurama, sepupumu yang masih sangat yakin bahwa Namikaze Naruto masih hidup." Naruto terdiam. Mulutnya tergagap namun tak ada suara yang keluar setelah ia berteriak. Menghela nafas, Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang ada di kemejanya hingga Naruto terdorong ke belakang.

"Kasus pembunuhan satu keluarga Namikaze yang terjadi delapan belas tahun lalu akan memasuki kasus kadaluarsa jika kau membiarkannya, Namikaze. Masih ada seminggu lagi sebelum kasus ini akan ditutup oleh negara. Jika kau mau bersaksi atau mau menandatangani perjanjian yang aku berikan, maka aku akan membantumu menghadapi masalah ini."

Pemuda pirang itu masih terdiam. Sasuke menyodorkan sebundel kertas yang masih tergeletak di kasur. Naruto hanya menatap nanar pada kertas yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Delapan belas tahun yang lalu, kediaman Namikaze ditemukan terbakar hingga tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali dua mayat orang dewasa yang diselidiki adalah Namikaze Minato dan Kushina dan beberapa mayat orang dewasa lainnya yang diketahui adalah satpam dan pembantu. Keberadaan anak semata wayangnya, Namikaze Naruto tidak ditemukan sama sekali. Jejaknya menghilang, saksi mata semua menutup mulut, tak ada yang bisa dituntut untuk menjadi tersangka, karena tak adanya saksi mata sama sekali. Terutama, saksi mata utama yang menghilang─Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto─ menyebabkan kasus ini ditutup sementara."

"Deretan nama lawan dari perusahaan Namikaze dan keluarga besarnya sudah diselidiki dan semuanya memiliki alibi yang kuat. Tapi ada satu nama yang memiliki alibi yang kuat namun sangat dicurigai menjadi tersangka─ ia bernama Orochimaru." Mata biru itu melebar. Mengabaikan raut muka tegang yang ada di wajah _hustler_ , Uchiha bungsu melanjutkan.

"Ia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan keluarga Namikaze karena ia adalah kenalan dari Jiraiya, guru Minato- _san_ , ia tidak memiliki list hitam untuk semua kelakuannya─di luar dari hobi busuknya yang sama sekali tak terjamah kepolisian─ karena itu ia tak dimasukkan dalam daftar tersangka. Alibinya sangat kuat, karena kemungkinan sangat besar ia melepas kasus Namikaze ini ke bawahan kepercayaannya. Pelaku pembakaran yang tertangkap seminggu kemudian sudah menjadi mayat. Ia membunuh dirinya sendiri demi menutup keadilan."

Pemuda pirang yang daritadi terdiam membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Lalu? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ujarnya dengan suara serak. Matanya berkilat tajam, secara tak langsung ia menelan harga dirinya yang menyembunyikan identitasnya selama dua puluh lima tahun.

"Kau menjadi saksi utama atas apa yang Orochimaru lakukan atas pembunuhan keluarga Namikaze." Alis pirang itu berkerut.

"Aku tak memiliki bukti nyata apa-apa dalam kasus ini. Bukti yang aku miliki hanya tubuhku, fisikku."

"Hanya dengan fisikmu itu saja cukup. Kami sudah memiliki semua bukti mengenai kasus itu. Namun terhenti karena tak adanya saksi yang mau membuka mulutnya. Kami akan menemanimu saat persidangan, dan akan membantumu dalam menjelaskan apapun. Memang aku tidak tahu apa alasan mengapa kau seakan menutup rapat bahwa kau adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru hingga kau membungkam mulutmu. Aku tidak akan bertanya _sekarang_. Tapi nanti kami akan menanyakannya dan akan menjelaskan mengenai kenyataan kasus ini terhadapmu─jika kau mau bekerja sama dengan baik dengan kami," jelas Uchiha.

"Lalu, apabila Orochimaru tertangkap─ bagaimana dengan restoran Sushi yang Orochimaru miliki─ bukan, lebih tepatnya klub Orochi? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka─teman-temanku di sana? Mereka adalah korban juga kau tahu? Apa ka─"

"Tenanglah, Namikaze, mereka tidak akan ditangkap sebagai tersangka. Menilik dari permasalahan mereka, mereka tentunya adalah korban, kami akan membawa mereka ke panti asuhan milik keluargaku. Mereka akan direhabilitasi dan akan diberi pekerjaan yang layak untuk yang sudah cukup umur," potong Uchiha sambil mengambil seberkas kertas dari laci dekat televisi yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya heran─sebetulnya sudah berapa kertas yang disembunyikan oleh Si Bungsu ini.

Uchiha bungsu itu menyodorkan kertas yang tertuliskan di atasnya 'Surat Pernyataan'. Mendelik tak suka, Naruto mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membaca lembaran pertama. "Tanda tangani semua berkas surat itu. Kami tentunya membutuhkan bukti nyata jika pewaris Namikaze memang benar masih bernafas dan bisa membubuhkan tanda tangan di sebuah kertas."

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Naruto membaca sekilas─namun sebagian besar tak fokus ia baca karena terlalu banyak informasi yang ia dengar─ lalu menanda tangani satu berkas surat itu dan memberikannya ke Si Bungsu.

Walaupun sekilas, Naruto melihat seringai di bibir pria berambut hitam itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" sergah Naruto, mencoba menepis pikiran negatif di otaknya. Tak mungkin kalau pria ini hanya menjebaknya, bukan?

"Tidak, tidak ada yang lucu. Jika kau tak percaya denganku, aku bisa memberikan spesifikasi data mengenai kasus Namikaze yang dilayangkan oleh sepupumu itu. Hanya saja─ aku tak mengira kalau kau semudah itu membubuhkan tanda tangan pada orang asing di hadapanmu," cemoohnya. Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memiringkan kepalanya. Membuka mulutnya pelan, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Naruto yang merasa terintimidasi. Merasa tak mau kalah, Naruto masih melotot ke arah mata hitam kelam itu.

"Karena mulai hari ini, kau adalah istri sahku, Naruto."

Membelalakkan matanya, Naruto shock. Ia membuka mulutnya bermaksud meneriakkan sumpah serapah ke arah Uchiha muda, namun bersamaan dengan itu mulutnya dibungkam dengan bibir tipis yang daritadi mencemoohnya. Mengulum isi mulut Naruto, mendesakkan lidah hingga masuk melesak ke dalam, meraba deretan gigi dan bunyi kecipak basah yang tercipta dari pergumulan bibir.

Tangan kekar kanan menahan belakang kepalanya agar tidak bergerak mundur dan tangan kekar kiri merangkul pinggangnya yang ramping. Tubuh Naruto terkunci dengan paksaan dari Uchiha bungsu. Berkali-kali Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba melepaskan namun justru Uchiha itu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mata Naruto membulat saat ia merasakan ada yang diselipkan ke dalam mulutnya dengan lidah lihai Uchiha.

"Mnn─ nnnh!" Lidah itu terus melesakkan sesuatu─yang terasa seperti pil─ ke dalam mulutnya hingga ia meneguk pil itu. Merasa Naruto sudah meminumnya, Uchiha pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Benang saliva yang terhubung terlihat bersinar di antara kedua bibir yang sama-sama memerah.

Seketika pandangan Naruto berbayang. Ia melihat Uchiha brengsek itu menjadi tiga orang yang menyeringai sambil bergoyang-goyang. Tubuhnya melesat jatuh namun ditahan oleh tangan kekar yang masih ada di teritorialnya.

"Kau heran bukan dengan maksudku mengenai kau menjadi istriku?" bisik Uchiha bungsu di telinga Naruto. Mendorong jauh kepala Uchiha itu dan mengabaikan nafas hangat yang menguar di telinganya, Naruto masih mempertahankan ketidaksukaannya ke Uchiha. Seringaian di bibir pria itu tidak menghilang sedikit pun.

"Coba kau lihat baik-baik, apa yang ada di balik surat pernyataan itu, Sayang."

Pria itu membawa tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya dan mata biru itu bergulir ke arah surat pernyataan yang tergeletak di atas laci. Surat itu tergeser dan menampilkan lembaran lainnya yang ada di bagian bawah surat pernyataan itu yang bertuliskan,

'Formulir Pernikahan Sipil'

Dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha dan Namikaze Naruto serta dua bubuhan tanda tangan di atas selembar kertas itu.

Belum sempat Naruto menjerit frustasi, mata biru itu terpejam hingga kegelapan menjemputnya.

.

Pendahuluan - End

.

Next – Pembahasan

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yahoo!

Eits, jangan teriak kenapa saya tak melanjutkan Omega dulu. Jadi, ide cerita ini sudah ada di otak saya dari awal hingga akhir walosayabelumketikya. Draft sudah jadi setengah, sayang kalau tidak dilanjutkan. Jadilah saya hadirkan cerita ini dulu. Omega nanti saya lanjutkan bulan Oktober. Sekarang lagi sibuk mengejar deadline untuk AFAID (ada screening movie Boruto dan tante Junko lo! Iya, seiyuunya Naruto datang ke Indo EHEHEHEHHEEH) Bagi yang datang, silahkan ke Creator's Hub. Saya jualan doujin di sana /yhapromosi

Ada beberapa penjelasan di sini:

\- Kasus kadaluarsa terjadi selama 18 tahun sedari tersangka ditetapkan. Saya tak terlalu mengerti hukum memang, tapi yang saya terka di sini kasus dihitung kadaluarsa dari kasus terjadi hingga sekarang selama tersangka tidak pergi ke luar negeri.

\- Penjelasan Naruto mengenai biodatanya sebagian benar sebagian bohong. Bagi yang bertanya Menma ada atau tidak, silahkan tunggu chap dua. ehe

\- Pelegalan pernikahan sesama jenis di Jepang memang belum terjadi. Tapi saya buat di sini sudah dilegalkan. :p cmiiw

\- Hustler itu ada berbagai arti. Ada nama majalah porno, tapi juga bisa diartikan 'Pelacur laki-laki'.

\- Orochimaru tidak bisa dijamah oleh kepolisian karena dia dilindungi rahasianya oleh kliennya. Yep, kalangan atas tentu tidak mau rahasia gelapnya ketahuan bukan lol

\- Bagi yang baca Banana Fish (hai kalian kalangan tua /dsepak), ayo tebak bagian mana saja yang saya ambil dari komik itu. Oh ya, komik BF itu isinya badan bara dan orang tua gendut dan yep isinya dark sekali kalau saya jelaskan. DAN APA APAAN ENDINGNYA ITU KAMP- /dbekep

Jadi,

.

.

Ciao sampai Oktober!

A/A/AN : edited 14/09/2015 karena kebegoan saya dan belum ngasih tag pairing o(-(


End file.
